


Light in The Darkness (Yami Yugi Drabbles)

by Monarch372



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Support, F/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch372/pseuds/Monarch372
Summary: 5,000 years of simply... being, and he had never come across a creature such as she. (I do not own any characters, photos or videos unless I say otherwise.)
Relationships: Reader/Yami Yugi, Reader/Yami Yuugi, Yami Yugi/Reader, Yami Yuugi/Reader, Yami Yuugi/You, yami yugi/you
Kudos: 14





	1. Light

He remembered the staggering, cumbersome darkness. He could clearly recall the feeling of the shadows lashing away at his very being. He remembered the feeling of hopelessness that weighed over his soul for centuries. The dark entities were inescapable, pursuing him at any and every given opportunity.

He also recalled the comforting light that beckoned him forth from the shadows when Yugi solved the puzzle. The stygian veil had been lifted from his eyes. He vividly recalled how voraciously the shadows hissed and recoiled in agony and disgust at the light. They rapidly fled from the staggering, virtuous light.

Yugi was his light, his other half. The one who caused the shadows to be forced back and cease their relentless torment. For that, he would be eternally grateful and forever in his debt.

Then there was (Y/N). What (Y/N) meant to him was indescribable. He simply could not put those feelings into any set of words that seemed adequate, but what he felt for her made up for that.

To Yami, she was a beacon of hope. Someone that he gravitated towards without even thinking about it. She understood him, a feat that many would never even come close to accomplishing. He could only wonder why she would dedicate her time to perceiving the spirit’s ways, but no concrete answer would come to him.

After working through his complex, immensely inexplicable feelings for the girl, he surmised that he harbored feelings much more intense than a simple friendship for her. Such emotions confounded him, for he had no prior experience with such a situation. His uncertainty on how to proceed greatly frustrated him. He was so accustomed to always knowing what to do next, never being fond of leaving things up to chance.

What was one to do with such emotions? What underlying meaning was there behind them? Despite his many acquisitions, Yami was certain of one thing: (Y/N) was a morally upright person, therefore having these feelings couldn’t be a terribly unfortunate circumstance. After all, she wasn’t the type to use the weaknesses and inconveniences of her friends to her advantage. This truth alleviated the distrust and anxiety from the ancient’s troubled mind. 

He begrudgingly decided to await the next turn of events, secretly curious about what was to transpire of this. Alongside his curiousity, there was also a resistance. Not quite danger, but something akin to caution. A growing feeling of dread that could not be quelled despite his best efforts.

What was happening to him? Yami feared that the answer to this inquisition would not be one that he was familiarized with.


	2. Loss

She could busy herself with chores. She could request extra credit work to take up her time. She frequently scheduled hangouts with her friends. She’d taken up various different hobbies.

She had undertaken so many time-consuming activities, and yet none could suffice. No amount of time spent away from dwelling on the pain was substantial enough to permanently tranquilize her troubled mind. The staggering fact still remained:

He was gone.

No matter how much she tried to block out reality, it always seemed to shred through her fragile mind continually. She felt his absence in everything and every place. When he had left, he’d created a chasm in her soul that only he could fill. As disparaging as it was, she had been well aware that none of it would last forever.

Was this the price that came with love? To have it for a preordained amount of time and to feel so deeply for another person only to have it all snatched from your grasp? 

In a way it was unfair. He got to feel love and adoration for a brief time only to leave her and ascend to the afterlife. Whereas she stayed behind, left to pick up the pieces of the heart that his departure had fractured.

She would’ve been better off loving someone else, anyone else. Alas, her stubborn heart yearned for the fleeting spirit. She wished that she could’ve been more resistant to her heart’s incessant desires. Perhaps then she wouldn’t be so utterly defenseless in the throes of agony now.

The unanswered questions clawed at her mind. Did he even remember her? Had he moved on? Did he still love her? Had he even loved her to begin with?

No, she supposed she did know the answer to that last inquisition. There was no denying the adoration and devotion in his fond gaze whenever he looked at her. The gaze that never failed to disrupt the steady tempo of her heart.

None of that mattered anymore. It was all over, and he was gone. She knew that this time, there was no coming back. 

That simple fact absolutely destroyed her. To an extent that she feared was beyond repair.


	3. Stability

(Y/N) could not understand how the ancient spirit could be as confident and as strong-minded as he was when he had no prior reference to base his character off of. His memories of the past had been shattered long ago, and all he could recall was a constricting darkness and an inescapable weight of malevolence.

The fact that he even existed, as well as the way in which he existed, was an indecipherable anomaly. He was supposed to have been deceased, having come face to face with the eyes of death many millennia ago.

‘One couldn’t really consider him alive either.’ (Y/N) supposed. He didn’t have the general characteristics of the living such as a heartbeat and a need to breathe (aside from when he was at the forefront of control over Yugi’s body). 

Though (Y/N) had to admit that he had many humane characteristics. One of the more conspicuous ones being his unwavering pride.

His absolute, unrelenting confidence whenever he dueled. Even when the odds appeared to be stacked against him, his faith in himself and his abilities never wavered. It was one of the things that (Y/N) admired about him.

The fact that he had no recollection of his past life and still carried himself in the manner that he did only served to prove that he was intrinsically secure in himself. (Y/N) could only imagine how he was before being confined to the puzzle. 

He must have been a force to be reckoned with, even more so than he was in the present.

As unshakeable as the spirit appeared to be, (Y/N) was well aware of the one thing that he was perpetually unsettled by: The unknown contents of his prior life. (Y/N) couldn’t imagine waking up one day and not remembering any details about her life; not even her name. She couldn’t even begin to relate to how he must have been feeling. However, she got a glimpse of it sometimes in that pensive stare of his. The one that came only when he thought no one else would notice.

But (Y/N) always did. 

She saw the muted pain in his amethyst eyes from time to time and it always made her heart constrict painfully within her chest. She hated seeing him in pain, physically or otherwise. And because she despised it so much, she vowed that she would help him get his memories back.

Even if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
